wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High elf
Also, a small unit of high elven rangers under the command of Ranger Captain Fellari Swiftarrow, and the zealous Scarlet Crusade, together battled against the undead. A large statue in honor of the capable elven leader has been erected in the Scarlet Monastery. Some high elves live in the Hinterlands, and some high elves took refuge in Zul'Aman. Several bands of high elves, survivors from Quel’Thalas, fled south and now wander throughout the forest. Those who stay one step ahead of the trolls survive; those who do not are dead (and probably eaten by the cannibalistic trolls). Scourge patrols, hunting the elven refugees, also stalk through the land.Lands of Conflict, pg. 98-99, 115 The high elves of Quel'Thalas renamed themselves the blood elves and have since rebuilt the city per the instructions of Prince Kael'thas. Due to the unreasonable orders of the Alliance leader Garithos, Kael's people were left without sufficient troop strength and were forced to ally themselves with the Naga to survive. Garithos, who had expressed his bias against Kael previously, found out about the Naga incident and took this opportunity to sentence Kael's people to death for this "treason", and the elves were locked in the prison under Dalaran awaiting execution. Prince Kael'thas and Lady Vashj, Handmaid of the Naga Queen, rescued Kael's people, and together they fled to Outland. They soon joined Illidan in Outland, and he in turn taught them how to sate their hunger for magic by feeding on alternative sources (he has suffered this addiction as an immortal for 10,000 years, cut off from the Well of Eternity and Sunwell). The blood elves began to hunt and use Demons in order to steal their powers, although they do not worship them — they merely use them as tools. The blood elves have situated themselves in Outland and Quel'Thalas, and account for the vast majority of the high elves' previous population. Those few elves of the Alliance who have remained as high elves have become enemies to their once brothers-in-arms. The Alliance high elves are known as the Silvermoon Remnant. The blood elves who did not travel with Kael'thas to Outland have allied themselves with the Horde through their connections to the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, leader of the Forsaken and one time Ranger General of Quel'Thalas. Although the blood elves harbor very little trust for the Horde, they also have come to hate much of the Alliance — humans (and to a lesser extent dwarves) in particular. Their relationship with their ancestor race the night elves is not flourishing, but they are not dire enemies either, as distance between their locations has meant less contact between each other and fewer situations to arise that would cause fighting. Some of the blood elves led to Outland by Kael'thas, including Kael himself, eventually broke away from those left in Silvermoon. The Silvermoon elves, who considered themselves a part of the Horde, began to oppose Kael'thas as disturbing new facts came to light. Illidan had gone mad, and Kael'thas had abandoned him and sworn allegiance to the demons of the Burning Legion. In addition to the separation this caused between Kael'thas's group and the Horde, a large army of elves who had followed Kael'thas to Outland defected and joined the Sha'tar. This faction, the Scryers, is not aligned with the Horde nor the Alliance. Current status High elves are currently found primarily scattered throughout human societies, thereby being forced to rely on the hospitality of the younger race. This dependency has resulted in some high elves vigorously trying to find a new homeland, with possibly a new source of magic. The status of their blood elven counterpart has resulted in them being shunned by most of the Alliance, particularly the night elves. Human cities hold the highest population density of high elves. Dalaran currently has the highest concentration. On the continent of Northrend, a faction of high elves are led by Vereesa Windrunner against the blood elves under the name of The Silver Covenant. Despite the open hostility, many others have decided to stay with the Kirin Tor as neutral. The high elves even maintain a presence in Lordaeron. Ranger Lord Hawkspear and Aurora Skycaller maintain a vigil over the Eastern Plaguelands, sheltering their people within the intact elven lodge there. Deep within the Hinterlands, the high elves of the Quel'Danil Lodge have their sights set on forming diplomatic alliances with other members of the Alliance. (Note: In the Horde quests and have the player attacking these posts and slaughtering a large number of high elves there leaving reason to believe that their numbers might have been significantly reduced.) Remnants of the Alliance Expedition's high elven ranger cadre are currently stationed at the sizable Allerian Stronghold in Outland. After the defeat of Kil'Jaeden the blood elves took the Sunwell back with the help of the Shattered Sun Offensive, and the high elves were allowed to share the Sunwell. Captain Auric Sunchaser from the Alliance Expedition rangers represents the high elves at the well itself. The blood elves and high elves are still openly hostile to each other. Population and Rayan Dawnrisen]] The high elves are a people without a home, now dwelling in the lands of humans after the forces of Prince Arthas and the lich Kel'Thuzad destroyed the city of Silvermoon. Now, most of the remaining true high elves dwell among humans, living in small communities and villages. Many of the high elves journeyed with Prince Kael’thas, the last leader of the Sunstrider dynasty, to join with Illidan and the naga. These elves eschewed their high elven ancestry in search for some way to placate their magical addiction and became the blood elves, and now use alternative magical sources to safeguard their lives. The destruction of the Sunwell has forced the high elves into decline, causing them to doubt the future of their once-proud race and drawing animosity toward them from other races who feel that the high elves have betrayed the Alliance. Most of the high elves have placed themselves under a self-imposed exile, ashamed of the damage that they have wrought upon the world of Lordaeron with their abuse of arcane magic. While humans still accept the high elves because of the aid that both races provided each other during the most recent attacks of the Burning Legion, reinforcing the same bond that they had in both the Troll Wars and the Second War, many of the other races will only deal with the high elves if absolutely necessary. This is especially true after the acts of Kael’thas Sunstrider. The night elves in particular do not care for the company of high elves (as they have personal memories of the war that spawned them) and in some cases can be openly hostile toward their sun-blessed brethren. The passing of time may heal these wounds, but the use of arcane magic will always draw a rift between these two breeds of elf.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 36-37 The Lands of Conflict RPG book (which takes place before World of Warcraft''World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game'', pg. 9), states that the high elven population is approximately 24,810 and the half-elven population is approximately 9,550, not including Theramore, Dalaran, and several less significant cities. Stormwind (pop. 200,000)World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 13''Lands of Conflict'', pg. 52 alone has the most, with a total of 20,000 high elves, and 8,000 half elves. When Kael'Thas founded the blood elves, approximately 90% of the surviving high elven population left and joined his cause. High elves are one of the playable races in the Warcraft RPG, but not in the World of Warcraft MMO. Appearance was released.]] High elves stand slightly taller than humans do. A high elf is usually a little over 6 feet in height and weighs between 100 to 175 pounds, depending on gender. The elves are slim, with sharp symmetrical features, often an exaggeration of perfect beauty. The high elves are uniformly fair in complexion, with white to flaxen colored hair. Their eyes are incredibly intense in color, seeming to glow with an inner light. While many high elves have blue or green eyes (ex. Alleria),Tides of Darkness, pg. 117 violet and red are not unheard of. The structure of high elven eyes (based on artwork) shows that they are generally like humans with a pupil and iris surrounded by "white", but tend to be able to see much farther than humans are capable. The life span of high elves is several hundred years. They reach adulthood at 110 years, a "venerable" age at roughly 350 years, and most dying of old age at approximately 263 years. A few may reach "venerable" age at roughly 350 years with maximum lifespan between 354 and 390 years,World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 36, 174 and even fewer may live as long as two thousand years.Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 42http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/339.xml Most high elves (especially those of the Alliance) do not wear red or black for fear of being mistaken as blood elves.Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg. 68. They have shorter ears and much smaller, lighter bodies than night elves. As well, their ears usually point upwards whereas those of the night elves do not. High elves have white, red, orange brown, black, and blonde colored hair and fair skin, most have brilliantly intense sapphire coloured eyes that glow (at least in World of Warcraft). In World of Warcraft high elves have blue, sapphire glowing eyes (but have more variation according to lore, including green eyes). The blood elves have only green, emerald glowing eyes to show their magic addiction and their newly acquired addiction to fel magic. Blood elves and high elves are for the most part the same race in terms of underlying physical biology. However, blood elves have glowing green eyes and their hair and skin are much paler or otherwise unnaturally coloured,Monster Guide p.64 due to the absorption of fel energies during the period the Sunwell was lost. For the most part however, they are considered separate due to cultural differences more so than because of physical ones.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 12,123-131 In World of Warcraft, the high elves closely resemble blood elves appearance-wise (they in fact share the same model, although High Elves have blue eyes as opposed to the green eyes of Blood Elves), but their voices are more mild-mannered like those of night elves (in the game, they use the same voices as Night Elves, although unsuitable lines, such as "Elune'adore", "Ishnu'alah" or "Goddess watch over you", are not used). Taela Everstride at Allerian Stronghold even says, somewhat bemusedly, "No, don't feel bad. I get that a lot... I'm a high elf, not a blood elf. Don't worry, I won't suck the magic out of you." However, other than greeting voices, high elves and blood elves do appear to share similar voice emotes in-game, particularly during combat. Before World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, in game high elves used modified night elf models. Culture It would not quite be correct to say that the high elves rejoined the Alliance. To many high elves, they never left. Nevertheless, they are often aloof and distant from their allies. They keep to themselves and enjoy wandering forests alone or in small groups. They also maintain the Quel'Danil Lodge, an outpost in the Hinterlands which pursues their diplomatic interests and Quel'Lithien in the Eastern Plaguelands near the gateway to ruined Quel'Thalas. High elves in Stormwind copy the humans' style of long-sleeved tunics, billowy trousers and leather boots. Many High elves avoid wearing red clothing, as to dissociate themselves from blood elves. They have also set aside a day of mourning for high elves to remember the destruction of Dalaran with their human friends. High elves were once strong worshipers of the Holy Light, but this has died down as many have rejected it in favour of arcane magic. Although after the invasion of the Scourge and the break off from the blood elves, many have looked to The Light, they do so loosely and are much less devout than humanity. High elven Priests are common. The high elves have made significant contributions to this evolving religion, which originated from human cults. Even a few high elves have become paladins, without the help of magic like the blood elves.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 77 High elves have also developed advanced Destroyer ships, and used them in the Second War. Faith High elves who embrace the path of religion take on the mantle of the Holy Light, sharing in the same faith as dwarves and humans. While this philosophy does not penetrate deeply into high elven society, those who do follow the path of the Holy Light are much more approachable than most.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 37 Many also take on a druid-like philosophy regarding the world and nature. The difference being that the high/blood elves view magic as being an integral part of the universe, as it was created by the Titans and is as natural as nature itself; the Well of Eternity formed naturally on Azeroth and created the elves in the first place. Combat High elves are proficient in archery, divine and arcane magic, as well as swordsmanship. They use guard towers for defense, and their armies take advantage of their natural strengths and typically serve supporting roles when working with other races. The high elves had a special affinity with dragonhawks before the Scourge attacked Quel'Thalas. The dragonhawks would often serve as flying mounts for the elves, but since the high elves abandoned their homeland, they have had to live without these creatures, who remain in the hands of the blood elves. Magical addiction All high elves, regardless of class, status or upbringing, are addicted to magic, and all have some small proficiency in it. Unlike blood elves who succumb to it, high elves actively fight their addiction and are required to meditate at least an hour every day to maintain personal control. The high elves are not proud of this addiction, and take pains to keep it a secret. Being close to Moon Wells will satiate the addiction, as will the use of certain magical items, though it should be noted Night Elves do their best to keep high elves away from the Well and magical objects that provide the same result are rare. If a high elf resorts to feeding off something else to sate the addiction, then they cross the line from high elf to blood elf. Contrary to popular belief, magical addiction is not fatal in and of itself (the only elves who have actually died from withdrawal were either elderly, very young, or already ill). Some have found a way to block the symptoms of withdrawal by the use of Sunwell Rings. Names The past is a burden to the high elves, yet they maintain naming rituals that are millennia old. Many of the names of elven priests and heroes have become the names used for elves in modern times. The high elves share a connection with the sun that is quite prevalent in their choice of family names. * Male Names: Mariel, Athaniar, Anandor, Tharama, Viridiel, Malanior. * Female Names: Anarial, Freja, Driana, Coria, Alanassori, Melanion, Azshara. * Family Names: Boughstrider, Dawnblade, Lightbringer, Morningray, Suntreader. Notable high elves High elven relations * See High elf relations See also * High elf NPCs * Origin of the races * History of the blood elves * High elf magic * Blood elf References da:High Elf es:Alto Elfo pl:High Elf Category:Alliance races Category:High elves Category:Racial classes